Judgment
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Two girls wake up in Silent Hill after a car crash that was lucky to let them live. Two beings wait for them inside; one is a protector and one is a punisher. PHxOC and OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Judgment**

**Summary: **Two girls wake up in Silent Hill after a car crash that was lucky to let them live. Two beings wake for them inside; one is a protector and one is a punisher. PHxOC and OCxOC

_**Chapter 1**_

Electric blue eyes slowly opened. They were bright and looked extremely striking, the outer rim of the eye being dark blue and the inner rim being a lighter shade of blue.

The girl was staring up into a foggy, clouded sky and she knew she was lying on the road. She felt the cold pavement underneath her back. She had long, jet black hair with bright red streaks that reached her thighs and long bangs caressing her extremely pale face. She had several piercings on both ears and a lip piercing, plus a nasty looking gash on her right temple and a split lip.

She wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a grey tank top and a black leather jacket with boots. If someone looked closely, they could see thin black lines that started at the right side of her neck and disappeared underneath her jacket, but stretched out across the right side of her chest.

"Agh….." she groaned and sat up, touching her temple tenderly. She hissed in pain and pulled her hand back. "Damnit…." She looked around for her friend. "Shell?"

When she heard nothing but silence, she stood up and started looking around. It looked like she had been thrown pretty far away from the crash. She walked down the road a bit, through the fog and then saw her friend lying face-down on the road. "Shell!"

The girl ran over to her friend and gently shook her, trying to get her to wake up. "Shell, hey. Are you alright? Wake up!"

Shell groaned and lifted her head, her grayish-green eyes dulled over with pain. She had long dark brown hair that was straight and covered a lot of her face. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a green and blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and it was a V-neck, stopping at her chest and had a blue tank top underneath it. On her feet were knee high black boots.

Shell's injuries were worse. She had a gash on her left temple, a large cut on her forehead, her right cheek and on her chest. She had a few small ones on her arms and legs. "Owwww…..what happened Genesis?" she glanced around and swallowed when she saw her car wrapped around a tree. "We….could've been in there."

"Luckily we weren't." Genesis grabbed Shell's arm and helped her stand up. "Do you know where we are?"

Shell glanced around, noticing they were on some sort of observation deck because she saw a lake out in the distance. She pushed herself away from Genesis and walked over to the left when she saw a map.

SILENT HILL

"Silent Hill…." Shell licked her dry lips and walked over to Genesis with the map. "It says were in Silent Hill."

"Silent Hill? I've never heard of it." Genesis grumbled. "We must be on the observation deck."

"Yeah." Shell glanced over to the left and saw stairs. She folded up the map and put it into her back pocket. "Guess we should follow the stairs."

The two girls nodded at each other and walked down the stairs, following a foggy path in the forest. It seemed like forever until they reached the town, standing across from the abandoned flower shop. Genesis noticed something falling from the sky…and it wasn't snow. "Ash….?" She murmured and brushed some off her shoulder.

"This town looks fucking abandoned." Shell spoke, glancing around and took the map out of her pocket. She noticed they were across from the Flower Shop and next to them was the Mexican restaurant.

Genesis glanced down at the ground and saw two abandoned flashlights. She picked them up and made sure they worked, giving one to Shell. "At least they work."

"Yeah."

They both shined the flashlights around as they walked; going closer to the Mexican restaurant and suddenly came across a bunch of blood smeared on the road and went around the right corner.

"Well…that's gross." Genesis commented. "Wonder who suffered a horrible death…"

"Looks like whatever got killed was dragged around the corner." Shell spoke and the two walked around the corner, stopping when they saw….something in the middle of the street. It was some sort of creature and had no arms, seeming like they were fused to its body. Its body movement was sluggish and it had a small hole in its chest. "What…the FUCK is that?"

Right as Genesis was about to answer, the creature gurgled and moved its head to 'see' them. "Oh shit." Genesis swore.

The creature moved towards them sluggishly and the hole in its chest expanded. Shell realized something deadly was gonna come out of it. "Move!" she pushed herself and Genesis out of the way as the creature spewed a strange mist and when it hit the ground, it sizzled.

"It's fucking acid!" Genesis shouted. "We need something to kill it!"

Shell glanced around and saw a pipe. She picked it up. "Distract it! I'm gonna come at it from behind!"

Genesis groaned and waved her hands at the creature as Shell snuck over to the side. "Hey! Over here you fucking ugly creature! I'm right here!"

The creature made a gurgled like sound and started moving towards Genesis as Shell got behind it. She raised the pipe over her head and struck the creature across its head. It shrieked and she hit it again, this time harder and it fell to the ground, motionless.

"Is it dead?" Genesis asked.

Shell nudged the creature's side with her foot and it didn't move. "Yeah, I think its dead."

Immediately after she said that, the creature rapidly came at her from on the ground. "FUCK!" she cursed and out of reflex, she brought her foot up and crushed its head underneath her boot.

"Now its dead." Genesis muttered.

Shell groaned as blood covered her boot. "I paid 30 bucks for these…." She shook the blood off her boot and picked her flashlight up. "Okay, let's get out of here."

The two girls headed away from the scene and ventured more down the road. They came across apartment buildings when a very loud siren went off. "Huh?" they looked around and both noticed it was getting darker.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Genesis asked, looking around and shining her flashlight.

"I have no fucking clue, but we'd better get into one of those apartments before we're not able to see anymore." Shell replied.

The girls then went into the nearest apartment building as the siren faded away and now it was completely dark out, except for very few flickering lights. "This is fucked up…" Genesis muttered.

"I freaking agree. This whole town is fucked up." Shell sighed and they walked down the hallway. They walked for a few minutes until they heard the sound of heels clicking on the tile floor. "What's that?"

"Sounds like somebody's walking." Genesis replied, shining her flashlight around. She heard the sound get closer and then looked behind her to see a figure coming up from behind Shell and it wielded something in its hand, something metal. "Shell, behind you!"

"Huh?!" Shell whirled around, but then something hard and metal connected with the left side of her head and she hit the wall, slumping to the ground, out-cold.

"Shit!" Genesis swore and shined her flashlight on the figure. It looked like a nurse, wearing a very short dress with her boobs hanging out and her face was all contorted. And she wielded a pipe. "Bitch!" she growled and grabbed the pipe from Shell's hand and slammed it over the nurse's head.

The nurse collapsed to the ground, twitching and Genesis hit the nurse again and again until blood was pooling onto the floor from the nurse's crushed head. Genesis panted and dropped the bloodied pipe, going over to Shell. "Shell? Please don't be dead…." She placed her hand on the brunette's head as her wound from the nurse's pipe bled.

Shell's eyes scrunched and she opened them slightly. "Genesis….?" Her voice was weak.

"It's okay." Genesis grabbed the younger girl's arm and lifted her up, carrying her to the nearest apartment room. She placed Shell inside on the worn out couch and then went around the apartment looking for anything.

Genesis found some pain pills and luckily the place had running water. She gave Shell the pills and the water and once she took them, she was immediately sleepy. "Hey Gen…."

"Yeah?"

"I wanna go home….."

"Me too."

…

The girls woke up about a few hours later, Shell's headache gone. They ventured more throughout the building and came to the roof. "I'm starting to wonder if this town was ever normal…."

Genesis snorted at Shell's statement. "Probably not. It's probably always been fucked up like this."

The girls sighed and that's when they both heard a very loud, screeching like noise. It didn't come from a creature. It sounded metal, like someone was dragging something. The girls gulped when they realized it was coming from behind them.

They looked behind them, both of them gasping loudly.

What stood behind them was a towering creature. It must've been at least seven feet tall! It resembled a pale, muscular man with scars riddled all over his torso and wore a skirt that touched the ground and was held up by belts tied around his waist. It looked like…it was made from human skin.

The man had dried blood coating his hands and arms and the most frightening thing about him was the large triangular helmet on his head. Plus he carried a HUGE ASS weapon.

"What…the FUCK is that?!" Shell swore as she and Genesis stepped back away from the monster.

"I don't fucking-!"

Before Genesis could finish, the roof underneath Shell's feet gave out and she yelled out as she fell into the darkness below.

"Shell!" Genesis screamed her friend's name, but got no reply. She glanced nervously at the monster in front of her and realized it was within grabbing reach of her. She yelped and went to run when the monster, Pyramid Head she was naming him, grabbed her throat in a vice grip and lifted her off the roof.

Genesis dropped her flashlight and the pipe, her hands going to the man's wrist and tugging at it to try and get the hand away from her neck. She gasped and wheezed as the creature 'stared' at her, its helmet tilted up in a way as if he was looking up at her.

She felt tears prick at her eyes and a couple trickled down her face. The man VERY slightly loosened his grip on her throat and she heard a slurping sound. She looked at the helmet and saw something thin and black come out from the bottom of the helmet. Genesis panicked and began struggling, causing the man to drop his weapon and grab her side to keep her from struggling.

The thing that came out of its helmet touched her chest and she realized it felt slimy and slightly coated with saliva. It was a fucking tongue! A fucking long ass tongue! Genesis struggled again, but the hand on her side gripped tighter, causing slight pain to course through her side. She stopped struggling and whimpered slightly as the tongue ventured up her chest to her neck, running over her pale skin.

Genesis shuddered as it traveled up her jawline and without warning, it plunged into her mouth. A muffled gasp escaped from the back of her throat and she was tempted to bite down on it, but the man gripped her side again, as if saying 'I'll crush your bones if you do anything'.

Genesis closed her eyes tight as the tongue moved around in her mouth, over the roof over her mouth and then touched her own, immediately wrapping around her tongue and rapidly massaging it.

She tried to keep it back, tried to, but a moan was forced out. The tongue suddenly left and a sound came from the man's helmet. It sounded deep and…..sounded like a chuckle. Then, the man pulled her to him and swung her over his shoulder.

Genesis made an 'oof' like sound when her stomach hit the man's obviously muscular shoulder. His arm wrapped around her legs and he picked up his weapon and with Genesis, he jumped off the roof. Genesis screamed from the sudden movement and dug her sharp nails into the man's shoulder.

There was a loud thud as he landed on the street. He looked around and then walked off down the street. Genesis only whimpered in what he had in mind for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Judgment**

_**Chapter 2**_

Shell groaned loudly as she came to, pain coursing throughout her entire body. She was on her back, lying on the broken debris of the roof she had fallen through. She opened her hazel eyes, wondering how long she had been out.

She used her arms to prop herself up and glanced around, finding herself in a dimly lit basement. She went to move her legs, but then a sharp pain shot through her left thigh and she cried out loudly, almost falling onto her back but kept herself in a sitting position.

She glanced at her thigh and saw a piece of wood lodged into her thigh. Shell grimaced as she gently grasped the wood and began to pull it out. The pain increased and she bit her lip hard. Then, in one swift move she yanked the whole thing out.

She screamed out in pain and tossed it away, throwing both hands over the wound as it bled. "F-fuck…!" she cried, tears of pain trickling down her face. She whimpered and breathed heavily, trying to calm down her pounding heart.

She then felt as though there was someone else in the room and she glanced up. Her eyes went wide immediately.

A man stood in the room, a tall (Christ, he looked over 7 feet tall!) and muscular man. He wore a pair of bloodied, black fitting jeans and black boots. His torso was bare, but he had black bandages wrapped around his head. She glanced at his hip and gasped when she saw the weapon at his side. It was massive and resembled a machete, but with a curved and very sharp-looking tip.

When the man took a step towards her, Shell immediately scooted backwards. "S-stay away from me! Stay the fuck away!" she shouted out of fear and then scrambled to get up. She managed to get up and get a few steps in when she tripped and fell face-first on the ground, blacking out.

She must've only been out for maybe ten or so seconds. She heard heavy footsteps and then she felt rough, calloused hands grab her smaller body. But instead of being rough and careless, he seemed gentle and picked her up; cradling her bruised and bloodied form.

Shell felt heat creep onto her face as she was against his muscular chest. "P-please…don't…h-hurt me…" she whispered, feeling herself fade out as her vision blurred again. "Wanna….go home….home…." was the last thing she said before she fell into a deep darkness.

…

Genesis yelped as she was thrown onto the bed and gasped out when Pyramid Head immediately got on after her, straddling her waist. "GET OFF ME!" Genesis screamed and started kicking and punching him.

He growled in annoyance and then grabbed her jacket and tank top, ripping them off her body. Thank god they weren't ripped to shreds because she was NOT walking around Silent Hill half-naked. "Get the fuck off!" Genesis shouted and punched and kicked at him, trying to get him off.

A low and deep growl came from inside the creature's helmet and in one move he yanked her bra off her torso and tossed it to the floor. Genesis gasped and immediately covered her chest, her pale curvy body exposed for Pyramid Head to see. Genesis knew she was curvier than Shell. Hell, she lost track of how many guys tried to ask her out.

The man's rough and blood-stained hands grabbed her wrist in one hand and pinned them down above her head on the mattress while his other hand felt and groped her body. She gasped and tried to arch away, but he grabbed her left breast harshly, squeezing it roughly. "Gah!" Genesis yelped, her face burning. "S-stop it!"

Pyramid Head only growled again and got off her lap, grabbing her boots and flinging them off before grabbing both her jeans and undies and pulling them off her body quickly. Genesis nearly screamed, but she bit her lip harshly, drawing blood.

The man let his helmeted gaze wander down her body. Her black tattoo went all the way down her right arm and down her right side, ending at her hip. Genesis felt extremely violated already and she knew there was much worse to come.

She gasped when the long tongue came out from the bottom of his helmet and rubbed against her inner thigh. She tried to squeeze her legs shut but his hand went down to her leg and kept them both apart while the tongue traveled to her clit and licked. Genesis jerked and she was then flipped onto her stomach and forced onto all fours while the tongue still licked and rubbed at her clit mercilessly.

Genesis gripped the bed sheets, gritting her teeth. She felt the man's right hand travel down her back and over her ass cheeks until it was at the base of her back entrance. Genesis jerked again. "W-what the fuck are you doing?!" she shouted, looking over her shoulder at the monster.

That's when the tongue at her nether regions probed at her entrance and then plunged in deeply. Genesis cried out in pain, clawing at the sheets and ripping them with her sharp painted nails. The appendage inside her was extremely foreign and felt weird, uncomfortable. She suddenly felt a finger begin to press into her tight hole. Her eyes widened to an impossible wideness and she cried out at how painful and uncomfortable it was.

The finger wiggled in all the way up to the knuckle and began thrusting in and out, pain shooting up her spine. "S-stop! Please!" she felt tears of pain roll down her pale cheeks. The tongue inside her went in deeper and roughly began moving in and out of her, finding every hidden corner and crevice and none of it was pleasurable, only painful.

The finger in her back entrance suddenly brushed against a bundle of nerves that sent waves of both pain and pleasure up Genesis's spine and she screamed. "P-please! D-don't!"

Both the finger and the tongue in her entrances went as deep as they could go and Genesis screamed out loudly as she came, staining the sheets with liquids. She cried out when both the tongue and finger pulled out of her and she was flipped onto her back roughly. Rough, blood-stained hands gripped her legs and ripped them apart.

"No! FUCKING NO WAY IN HELL!" she screamed and struggled, punching and kicking at the creature. The helmeted man just gave a sharp growl and lifted his skirt and shoved himself inside her in one, brutal stroke.

The female's scream of pain and agony was music to his ears. He groaned, feeling how warm and wet she was inside. She was still struggling, screaming at him to let her go. But he would never let her go. He was the Punisher and she was to be punished for her sins. He kept a tight grip on her hips and pounded into her tight heat.

Genesis screamed and cried, wanting everything to stop. Hell, she'd rather be dead than endure this pain! This wasn't the first time enduring this sort of pain either….she remembered that week when her father raped her repeatedly after her 13th birthday….

Genesis was flown out of her thoughts when the creature's monstrous length slammed against that spot inside her and she screamed again. Her throat was raw, her voice weak from screaming. Pyramid Head kept slamming into her at an inhumanly pace and she could soon feel a knot in her stomach, a knot that was warning her of her oncoming orgasm.

It was only that after a few more harsh thrusts when her sore walls clamped around his length and she screamed loud and long as she met her end in a violent orgasm. She felt the creature's body shudder from above hers and it released its huge load into her. She cried out when he left her body and she curled up onto her side, raped and violated.

She felt sleep burning the edge of her brain and it wasn't long before she passed out from exhaustion.

….

Shell groaned out softly as she began to come to. Her entire body was nothing but a dull ache, hardly any pain, but still sore. She felt as if she had been run over by a semi multiple times.

She was aware that she was lying down on something soft, a bed perhaps? Shell's hazel orbs fluttered open and she was looking up at a yellowed ceiling. Perhaps from too much smoke? She knew she was on a bed because there was a blanket over her, a warm and somewhat fuzzy blanket.

She then realized she had no shirt or jeans on, just her undergarments. Shell blushed heavily at the thought of someone striping her half-naked. But then she looked more closely and saw that her skin was clean and her injuries were bandaged up.

"Who would….?"

She suddenly heard loud, thudding footsteps, as if heavy boots were walking in the dead silent room outside the one she was in. Shell grabbed the blanket and threw it over herself, trembling slightly. The heavy footsteps got louder as they got closer and she shut her eyes tightly, silently praying.

She was not the religious type. Hell, she never believed the whole bible. But sometimes praying helped and Shell prayed silently to herself, hoping for this nightmare to be over. The footsteps stopped at the door and then she heard the squeaky noise of the doorknob as it turned.

Shell then heard the door swing open and the loud, thudding footsteps of boots as they came closer to the bed. She trembled more and struggled not to and then a large hand grasped the blanket and took it off her trembling form.

Shell's hazel orbs opened on their own and she looked out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes landed on the same man she saw earlier before she had passed out. She looked down to the weapon at his hip and felt somewhat afraid.

"W…who are you?" Shell asked him quietly.

The over-towering man glanced around the room and then walked over to a corner in the room that had a puddle of blood. The man dipped two fingers in the blood and began writing on the wall.

J-U-D-G-M-E-N-T.

Judgment.

"Judgment….?" Shell said to herself and then glanced at the man. "Is that your name….?"

The man nodded once. Shell bit her lip gently and pulled herself into a sitting position, covering herself with the blanket. Then, her thigh groaned out and she grimaced, one hand going to hold her bandaged thigh.

Judgment's large, pale and calloused hand gripped the blanket and took it away from her half naked form. Shell stammered and then gasped when his hand lay across her thigh, small waves of pain washing through her thigh. His hand was a bit bigger than her thigh and much larger than her own hands.

Shell felt hot, salty tears sting the corners of her eyes and she bit back a choked sob. She wanted to go home. She wanted to find Genesis. She shut her eyes tightly as the tears streamed down her face.

What surprised her next was the man's free hand come up to her face. She stiffened a little, but no hitting came. Instead, the hand wiped away her tears and wiped underneath her eyes. Shell let out a shaky sniffle and opened her eyes, seeing Judgment 'stare' back at her with hidden eyes.

She wondered if he had a face….eyes, a mouth. She could make out the definition of a nose though.

She sniffled and her tear ducts dried up a few minutes later. Judgment then stood up and walked over to the other wall, rummaging around in the dresser drawers before he pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and picked up her boots, giving them to her.

"Oh…thank you…." She took the clothes from him. "Um….did you tend to me….and clean me up…?"

He nodded.

She flushed a little and said thanks again, then got dressed. Judgment also handed Shell her bag and she found some of her belongings, including medicine and rolls of bandages.

He went to the door and then motioned at her with a finger, to follow him.

Shell was slightly nervous, but then she got off the bed and followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Judgment**

_**Chapter 3**_

Shell silently followed behind the 7-foot tall man. She only about reached his chest area. She sighed, feeling incredible useless. All she had for a weapon was a pipe.

"So….where are we going?" Shell asked, glancing around. "Ooof!" she exclaimed when she bumped into Judgment's hard, solid back. She rubbed her nose tenderly and then looked up at the male in front of her. "What's your deal? Why'd you-?"

Before she could finish, a large hand covered her mouth, cutting off her sentence. She was startled at first, but then she realized he was 'looking' down at her and had a finger to where his lips would be.

_He's saying 'shh'. _Shell thought and nodded. Once she did, Judgment removed his hand from her mouth. His hand rested on his massive machete-type weapon, the other on her shoulder.

Shell suddenly heard growling and gasped quietly when deformed dogs came walking out of the fog, all of them growling. "Shit…" she whispered and held onto the pipe with both hands.

She and Judgment stood together back to back. _I can't believe this is happening…_She thought and then the dogs came at them.

The tall male easily took town two dogs with his massive weapon and stomped on one's head, killing it immediately when it went at him. Shell slammed the pipe over a dog's head and when it fell, she crushed its skull with her boot, blood splattering all over her boots and the ground.

She grimaced a bit and then suddenly let out a loud scream of pain. Her left shoulder felt like it was being bitten! A hand flew to her shoulder as blood seeped through her shirt, but then she realized there was no dog on her shoulder. "What…?" she gasped and then looked over her shoulder, gasping when she saw a dog biting down hard on Judgment's left shoulder.

He growled low and dangerous and grabbed the dog by its neck, yanking it off his shoulder and threw it to the ground, crushing its head. The last of the dogs snarled, realizing they couldn't win and then ran off into the fog.

Shell breathed somewhat heavy and winced loudly, holding her shoulder. Judgment turned to her and immediately ripped off a piece of her shirt, wrapping it quickly but carefully around her shoulder.

"What about you?" she asked him, motioning to his wounded and bleeding shoulder.

Judgment shook his head.

Shell looked ahead and her eyes widened when a lone, but injured dog lunged at him from behind. "Look out!"

Judgment whirled around and snarled when the dog's canines bit into the bandages at his neck. He grabbed the dog by its head and ripped it away, taking the bandages with it. He crushed the dog's head with his boot.

Shell's mouth opened in a small gasp when the bandages from around his head fell away, revealing pitch-black locks that were spiked and fell around his shoulders. He turned to her and she saw that he had bright red, almost glowing eyes.

And he was incredibly handsome…..if not, very good-looking.

Shell was slightly frozen at the spot, but then she felt somewhat light-headed and stumbled a bit. His arm went out and caught her, pulling her to him. "Who are you….?" She whispered.

He only frowned and then put his weapon back at his hip, then picked her up in his large muscular arms. Shell blushed right on the spot, given her position. But then she relaxed and let him do as he pleased and he began walking.

…..

It only took them ten minutes to reach the medical clinic and Judgment set the young female down on the front counter while he searched for medical supplies.

"Who are you….exactly?" Shell questioned quietly.

His red eyes glanced into her hazel ones as he came back around to tend to her shoulder. "I am you…."

Shell's eyes slightly widened. She didn't expect him to speak. His voice was super deep and had a growly tone to it. "Me….?"

He ripped away the clothing at her shoulder and cleaned it up with a towel. "You….I am…..your darkness…desires…your dark side…"

_Dark side….? _She was confused a bit, but then she realized. They had the same wound…and she wasn't bitten by the dogs when he was…. "So…..we're the same person?"

Judgment nodded. "Yes…."

This was all so strange….yet she understood. Here she was, staring into the eyes of the manifestation of her darker side. Wait…did that also include….?

"Does it also include my…..sexual…desires..?" she felt her face heat up from embarrassment of the question.

He nodded once again.

She swallowed thickly and grabbed the towel, working on his shoulder. It didn't take long for his shoulder to be cleaned up and bandaged. She tried to ignore the fact that he was shirtless and the fact that she was blushing.

Her bangs fell into her eyes and she was reaching up to brush them away from her face, but he beat her to it and his hand brushed her bangs back until they were behind her ear. She flushed a bit at the contact and then he suddenly leaned forwards and nuzzled into her neck.

Shell was beyond shocked. He seemed awfully nice for a darker side….knowing how twisted and dark she could be sometimes. They are many things she has always wanted to do….twisted, dark things. Some of them were even sexual. Maybe that's why she ended up in this godforsaken town….

Her thoughts went to Genesis and Shell thought about her greatly. She only hoped Genesis was alright. Judgment nuzzled into her neck more and then suddenly, began to plant small kisses. Shell squirmed a little, feeling some heat pool into her lower regions. She already knew her neck was a major turn-on and he already knew also.

His kisses soon turned to nipping and his teasing lips found a spot that was next to her jaw line and he kissed it lightly, then attached to it and began sucking. She gasped, lulling her head back in a somewhat loud moan. He left the spot and then licked a trail up to her ear, biting her ear softly. "More….?" His deep, growly voice whispered in her ear.

Shell shuddered from the tone of his voice and she swallowed thickly. "Y…yes…."

It was at that moment, Judgment pulled away from her ear and then crushed his lips to hers, kissing her strongly. She was shocked for all two seconds before a form of lust began to cloud her mind. Her eyes slowly drifted shut and she slowly coiled her arms around his back, kissing him back.

An arm hugged around her waist, pushing his body closer to hers. He stepped between her legs and his free hand went into her hair, gently treading his fingers through the dark locks. She couldn't help but shudder. No one had ever done this to her, NO ONE.

She had always been alone….and yes, her friends helped, but she had never had any intimate relationships. There have been a couple guys she liked, but she was always afraid to confess her feelings for them. Afraid of rejection. Afraid of being laughed….mocked….

But right now….the manifestation of her darker side currently had her pinned on a counter and was probably dead set on fucking her. His lips pressed against hers harder and he rocked his hips against hers, causing her lips to part in a moan. His tongue entered the warm and wet unexplored cavern and the slick appendage caressed her own, tangling around it and emitting those lovely moans from her.

Shell lulled her head back more as his lips placed open-mouthed kisses along her neck. She moaned and her hands slid out of his hair as his kisses went lower to her collarbone. His hands removed from her hair and waist and grabbed the hem of her shirt, bringing it up and up and over her head until it were completely off her torso.

She couldn't help but blush and try to cover her chest as much as she could. His red eyes gazed up and down her body, relishing her in. How he waited for so long for her…for this moment….for EVERYTHING. Judgment moved her arms away from her chest and nuzzled her chest before placing a kiss on her skin.

When she tilted her head back again in a soft moan, he laid her down on the counter, her legs on either side of him. He unclasped her bra and took if off her form, kissing one breast and massaging the other with his hand. She shuddered from his gentle touch and then let out a loud moan when his lips wrapped around her nipple and sucked, his tongue swirling around, creating a hard bud.

She gasped and moaned, her legs twitching a little as her desire and want for him increased. He kissed and licked down her belly, his hands gently tugging her jeans off her legs. He also pulled her undies off also. She blushed even more when she was fully exposed in front of him.

He looked her over like she was a piece of fine China glass, so easily breakable. He closed his eyes and spread her legs apart a little, kissing and nipping at her thighs. He was getting closer and closer till…

"OH GOD…!" She cried out in pleasure when his tongue swirled around her clit, going down to her entrance. He teased her for a few moments before his tongue pushed into her depths, swirling around and finding every hidden corner and crevice. She fisted her hands in his hair, moaning loudly and bucking her hips randomly from the overwhelming pleasure.

His large hands held her hips in place and he hummed low, the sound vibrating through her. He drank up her juices that flowed out from her entrance, savoring the taste of her. He removed one hand from her hips and rubbed her clit before adding in two fingers for pleasure, thrusting them in and out of her rapidly along with his tongue.

Shell was writhing and moaning, crying out in pleasure and wanting so much more. She could feel a tightening in her stomach and it was hurting, which signaled her that she was close to climax. Judgment however, pulled both his fingers and his tongue out before she could release, grinning a bit as he came back up to her face.

"Why'd you stop?!" she whined.

He lifted up her hips and unzipped his pants, pulling out his large and thick manhood. She was amazed a little by the size, but then she threw her head back when he plunged right into her, burying him inside right to the base. She cried out from the pain that shot up her spine, feeling tears leak from her eyes.

Judgment brushed away her tears, his deep voice speaking soothing words in her ear. She panted and moaned as her insides stretched to his size enough. "M…move….please…." she begged, panting.

He smiled and began thrusting into her in deep, slow strokes causing her to see stars. Gasping softly and moaning out his name, she lifted up her hips to meet his thrusts and clawed at his back, her nails leaving red scratches. Her legs locked around his waist unconsciously and pulled him to her, making him go deeper inside.

He moaned her name in her ear, biting down on her earlobe and tugging a little as his thrusts increased in pace, going deeper and harder. She moaned even louder, groaning with want and tossed her head back in pleasure. Her eyes suddenly shot open once he brushed against that spot deep inside her.

Judgment saw this and began to thrust faster, slamming against that spot and causing her to scream out in pleasure. "T-there! Oh god….!" He smiled when he heard this. He knew what she wanted and he was going to give it to her.

His lips captured hers, kissing her deeply and immediately letting his tongue slip into her mouth, caressing her own and thrusting against that spot over and over again.

Shell felt that tightening sensation in her stomach and she didn't want it to end yet. However her body said otherwise and with a scream, she released all over him. But he wasn't done. He kept thrusting into her, going inhumanly fast and sending more waves of intense pleasure through her body.

It was just after her second orgasm that he finally released his hot load deep inside her body. She moaned at the feeling of her belly warming up, some of his seed trickling out from her and down her thighs. She panted heavily, eyes closed and body sheeted with sweat.

He pulled out of her slowly and grabbed a blanket from the counter, wrapping it around her form. He zipped his pants back up and then pulled her into his lap once he sat down. He had claimed her and marked her…..now she was his.

Forever.


End file.
